


The Vampire's Soul

by NixKat



Category: Martin Mystère | Martin Mystery
Genre: Gen, Horror, Possession, Science Fiction, Transformation, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2018-02-27 09:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2687360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NixKat/pseuds/NixKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simone de Bastien waited for over 500 years to free her clan. This vampire queen isn't letting a little thing like dying keep her from her goal, especially not since the key to freeing her people still breathes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part I

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So this is my first Martin Mystery fic. It’s set at the end of The Vampire Returns and was born from the revelation that Martin has soul eating vampire heritage and is the reincarnation of a French vampire lord. It’s an AU.

The sound of shattering glass took her attention away from the opening of the portal to the cursed realm. The sunlight poured through the broken windows and it was far too late to transform back. Her fur and skin began burning and the air filled with the screams of her servants and mate. Half blinded she watched the portal close, and the failure to free her clan stung greater than the white flames consuming her body.

**_“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!”_** She screeched until her throat turned to ash. Still burning her fleshless bones collapsed to the dusty floor of her own home. The souls of her prey returned to bodies that became human instead of incinerating.

No, she refused to lose to mortals. She refused to have this be her ultimate failure. With time running out, she searched for a vessel to store her essence.

_Yes._

Merrowww…………….

“Ow.” Amber eyes squeezed shut against the assault of the pen light. The dazed teen ached all over and the light wasn’t helping. All of the noise made his migraine worse. He could hear Diana, Java, and Billy giving their mission reports to M.O.M.. Other agents cleaned up, took samples, and handled the civilians. The blond groaned, all he wanted to do was go to bed and sleep off whatever the fuck this mission did to him.

“Agent Mystery,” M.O.M.’s voice carried over across the room. “Need I remind you that failure to comply with onsite post possession checkup will result in 72 hours of quarantine?” Martin sighed and kept his eyes open this time when the medic went to check them. The medic attending him was rather easy on the eyes, and if he had more energy, he would have started flirting with her. As it was, the teen barely had it in him to complete her tests.

“Mission report, agent Mystery.” Martin rubbed the back of his neck and leaned back to see his boss. The mixed Japanese/White woman looked stunning as usual in her normal white attire. He gave her a weak smile before slumping back into the chair. It was a comfy chair and he was just a little delirious. When was the last time he’d eaten? The blond realized that he was pretty hungry.

“The last thing I remember was staking out the surf shop and attempting to rescue a civilian from the vampire woman. Everything got really fuzzy after that. I feel like I partied till I dropped and was then set on fire.” The teen watched two of his fellow agents putting the vampire woman’s ashes in a container to take back to The Center. “What’s going to happen to this place?”

“The de Bastien property will be condemned and placed under the protection of The Center, just in case anything else is sealed away here.” The Mystery Organization Manager brushed back her dark plum hair and adjusted something on her earpiece. Martin frowned indignantly when his boss ruffled his hair. “Get some rest agent Mystery; you’ve got a follow-up in 24 hours.”

Having nothing else to do the blond nodded off.

Merrowww…………..

Java grinned at his sleeping friend before picking up the modern human. The caveman was happy to have Martin back and not threatening to eat their souls. Diana came over and ruffled her brother’s fluffy yellow hair.

“Ya know, he’s actually kind of adorable like this.” The brunette commented with a small smile. She put her hands on her hips and huffed. “As annoying as Martin is usually, I do hope he feels better soon.” Java nodded in agreement.

M.O.M. opened a portal back to Torrington Academy with her Ultra-UWatch for her favorite agents to go home.


	2. Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Checkup at The Center

_Dripping candles ringed stone pillars and firelight reflected from polished wooden coffins. Music and the sounds of merriment echoed through the catacombs. Leather skinned, grey ghouls danced in (as far as Martin could tell) petticoats. The blond stood at the top of polished stone stairs at the highest point of the room puzzled by the alien and yet… familiar scene.  The teen was certain that he didn’t belong at this monster ball. Martin scratched his head in confusion. Amber eyes widened when he noticed the blotched and wrinkled skin of his hands and the sharp claws adorning his fingertips. Looking further, he saw that he was also clothed in rich fabrics. “…What?”_

_An arm snaking around his side distracted the teen from his thoughts. Martin felt someone press into his other side and slide underneath his arm. His gaze traveled down to find a beautiful woman crowned with jet-black ringlets. She batted thick lashes at him and her stone grey eyes made his heart skip a beat. Before the blond could say anything the woman took his hands, now back to their normal peach coloring with blunt flat nails._

_“My love, why do you not join the celebration?” The voice was low and husky as she lead him down the stairs. Did she not notice the monsters? She placed one of his hands on her lower back and placed one of hers on his shoulder. They started to dance, the woman leading the younger man._

_“So… what are we celebrating here?” Martin ventured to ask. The woman gazed up at him and grinned baring large, sharp fangs._

_“My victory to come…”_

…………………………..

Martin woke to the blaring of his Scooby Doo alarm clock, a thoughtful if annoying birthday gift from his sister. The teen blearily turned off the loud little machine and was about to roll over and go back to sleep…until he remembered that he had a post possession check up at The Center. He groaned and rolled off of his bed onto the cluttered floor.

“I live!” Martin yawned as he sat up; the phrase brought joy to his inner scifi-horror geek and gave him the extra oomph he needed to get up before 7:00am. The blond took a minute to stretch away his tiredness and stiffness.  A quick sniff of his shirt told him that a shower was long overdue. The teen pulled off both his shirts and removed his pants and boxers, tossing everything into an over full basket. Rummaging through his closet and dresser, Martin grabbed some fresh clothes and made a beeline for the bathroom.

………………….

Hot water and lavender scented hair and body wash does wonders for cleaning up after apparently wandering French catacombs and hard partying. Martin barely heard his suite mate freshening up at the sink with his normally gravity defying blond locks fallen and water gurgling into his ears. He stayed a under the spray for a few minutes longer to wash off all of the soap before cutting off the flow.

The young man stepped out of the shower dripping water onto the fluffy blue mat. Martin dried himself with a slightly stiff UFO towel that was in need of a wash itself. While drying his hair and necklace he spotted a note on the top of the toilet from his suite mate. It read:

_You can use my notes for Bio and History. I’m washing a few loads later so if you have something you want washed leave it in the bathroom._

_\--Tonio_

_P.S.: You ok? I know I’m not supposed to pry Mr. Secret Agent, but you looked pretty bad yesterday when your folks brought in and you slept all day. Hopefully you didn’t catch anything but you probably want to see a doctor just in case._

Martin smirked at the note. Sometimes he wondered if his friend had latent psychic powers.

Dry and clean, Mystery dressed in a black and orange tee, flame patterned boxers and a pair of khaki pants. He then went to the sink to brush his teeth and already semi-standing hair. The blond wiped the condensation off of the mirror and jumped back at the sight--

The face looking back at him was the same as those of the ghouls from his dream. His hair, while still damp, was its usual bright chick yellow but his skin was blotched, grey, and leathery. The other face’s malicious gaze glowed blood red.

Martin blinked.

His refection looked the same as ever. Nothing monstrous about it. He closed his eyes and opened them again. Nothing changed. _Was that a hallucination?_

The teen frowned. Then he brushed his teeth and hair.

Merrowww…….

The infirmary was always one of the coolest places in The Center and Martin could feel the chill on his bare arms. Since he (and his team) was a regular there, he knew all of the lovely lady nurses by name. Unfortunately for the young Casanova, the female nurses didn’t particularly enjoy his flirtations, meaning that he got stuck with male nurses for all of his offsite checkups.

 “Open wide.” The blond obliged and felt the older agent prodding his teeth. Finding nothing of particular interest in his mouth the dark skinned nurse moved onto his eyes and ears. Then the nurse checked his breathing and reflexes. After that, he looked at the teens pulse and blood pressure. “You got turned into a vampire right? In France? By a French vampiress?”

“Err, I think so? I don’t exactly remember what happened but it did happen in France.”

“Ah good. Not remembering is normal.” The nurse nodded, his pony tail of thin neat dreadlocks bounced with the sudden movement. The older man, his badge read Mossef Nambi with a smiley face sticker at the end; he pulled over a few tables full of equipment under a tarp. “So now we’re going to test your reactions to some common weaknesses of European vampires. I’m sure you already know just about all of them, right agent Mystery?”

 “Of course, I _have_ won every monster trivia challenge I’ve ever been in.”

“Then you know what I’m looking for.” The other agent laughed.

Under the tarp on the first table sat a jar full of poppy seeds, a full salt shaker, some wild roses that looked a few hours old, a branch of holly, some hawthorn wood, a lump of silver, and necklace of garlic cloves.  Agent Nambi checked off as Martin went through the test. The blond wore the garlic and sprinkled some salt on his arm with no ill effects. The teen felt no impulses to pick up or count the spilled poppy seeds. Neither the silver, nor the flowers, nor the other plant bits bothered him when he picked them up.

“Very good.” The nurse put everything back in place and then covered the table. Then he pulled the other table closer and removed the tarp. “Now I need you to do the same with some holy items. And yes I’m aware that not all of them are particularly ‘traditional’ for Euro vamps. Also don’t drink the holy water, that stuff’s a lot nastier than you’d think.”   

Agent Mystery nodded in understanding before starting the test. He rubbed some holy water on one of his arms and took a sip of holy wine with no negative consequences. A Star of David didn’t burn him, he could touch a Shinto seal, a recited passage from the Quran and a Buddhist sutra didn’t make his ears bleed, and a bite of a meatball from a dish crafted in the likeness of the great Noodly One didn’t make his tongue fall off.

“Agent Mystery you’ve passed all the physical parts of the post possession check up exam.  Now I have a few questions for you to answer and then we’ll be done here. Sound good?”

“Sure.”

“Ok. Question one: in the past 24 hours have you felt an unusual increase in appetite?”

“Not particularly, I was kinda hungry during my onsite check up and that was it.”

The older agent jotted down some notes on his notepad.

“Have you actually eaten anything in the last 24 hours?”

“No, I fell asleep on the scene and I didn’t wake up until my alarm clock went off this morning.”

“Hmmm, well then. I guess we can skip a few questions. Ok, did you have any unusual dreams?”

“Y—” **_No. It was a normal dream._** “er, no actually. I dreamed about this B-movie I watched the other night, Attack of Mutant Mole People.”

More scribbling and some silent judging in his taste in movies.

“Did anything unusual happen after you woke up?”

Martin’s first thought went to the incident with the mirror in the bathroom. That was definitely weird. **_Did that even happen?_** …Right. How did he know he didn’t hallucinate that ghoulish face? Since then all of his reflections had been normal.

“No, nothing unusual.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah.”

“Ok, I have everything I need for my report. I want you to go to The Center’s cafeteria and have something to eat. I’m going to go give my report to M.O.M..”

“See ya next time Mos.” The blond waved as he left the infirmary.

“You’re not supposed to sound like a regular visitor!”

Merrowww…..

On his way to the cafeteria the blond couldn’t help but wonder where that voice came from. He was pretty sure that it was in his head since agent Nambi didn’t hear it (the older agent would have said something about it). It bothered him that he couldn’t remember what he’d been thinking about when he heard it, or what it said, but he knew that it sounded familiar. 

Martin knew that he needed to tell someone about it.

He sighed and his head drooped. His eyes widened when he caught sight of his reflection in the polished tile. A woman with dark hair and a red dress stared up at him. She smiled wickedly at him. Her eyes caught his and glowed bright crimson. Martin suddenly found himself unable to think. He relaxed and stared dumbly at the woman.

**_Worry not my love. All is well and we shall be reunited soon._ **

Martin continued on his way to the café. There was nothing strange going on with his reflection anymore…

Not that he cared.


	3. Part III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something's off about Martin.

The fine hairs on the back of Tonio’s neck bristled as he entered his suite mate’s room to get his notes back. At first, he couldn’t place a finger on just what was so unnerving about the dimly lit room. As the sharp scent of way too much disinfectant hit his nose the small teenager figured out why; the room of  _ Martin Mystery _ was  _ clean _ ! The floor was cleared and sparkling in the beams of sunlight that filtered around the drapes. Books, DVDs, and cassettes sat in neat stacks on shelves. Figurines, toys, and models covered the tops of dressers, dusted and organized. Sports equipment stacked carefully in a single corner to increase overall room space…

It was darn freaky. 

Tonio had never seen his friend’s room this clean since move-in day. Unfortunately, this also meant that he had no clue where to look for his notebooks now. A Martin-sized lump moving under the covers on the bed gave Tonio a good hint of where to start his search.

“Up and at’em, Marty boy,” Tonio said as he tugged up the blanket. “I need my Bio notebook back for tutor--” His words died in his throat at the glowing red glare from the shadows under the sheets. With a hiss, something grey snatched the fabric from his hands and the small teen jumped backward.

_ What in the world?   _ … Was that even real? ...or was he seeing things? Tonio swallowed nervously, “Martin?!”

After a moment, the other teen pushed the covers off and groggily sat up. “Ugggh… Tonio? It’s super early dude… ” Martin blinked blearily at his friend and yawned again.

“Martin, it’s way past noon.” Tonio stated pushing his glasses further up the bridge of his nose.  He considered asking about the little light show or the weird behavior… but then he thought better. Sometimes weird stuff happened around Martin and considering the dudes in white suits that liked to show up and question people, Tonio decided to mind his own business. “Anyway, I need my notebook for Biology, I’m tutoring a couple members of the basketball team.”

“It’s Sunday, noon’s still super early on a Sunday.” Martin replied in defense of his laziness and pointed at his desk, “First drawer on the right and thanks for letting me use them.”

“No prob.”

………

Diana closed her eyes and rubbed her face in disbelief at the scene unfolding before her. When she opened them again, several pigs just graduated from flight school because her brother just scored a date with the co-head of the cheer squad. She flagged him down as he came her way.

“Sup Di,” Martin greeted her. He put the napkin with the cheerleader’s phone number in his pocket and sat his lunch tray on the table. “Hey, you mind if I borrow your notes for English again? I think my alarm clock must be busted or something.”

“Wait, you actually care what’s going on in class?! And you managed to get the phone number of one of the hottest girls in school?! Ok, who are you and what did you do with my brother?” She asked with a raised brow. There was a small edge of seriousness in her question because while she wasn’t a prone to flights of fancy like Martin was, given their line of work it was possible that she was looking at a very good imposter.

“Hey, you know what they say, sis, knowledge is power.” Martin shrugged nonchalantly. He straightened the collar of his maroon dress shirt and then added, “Also, I met this person online who’s giving me all these great tips for picking up chicks.”

“This guy must be a miracle worker then.” Diana retorted, her nose crinkled slightly in disgust.

“Yeah, they’re great,” Martin continued either not noticing the insult or not caring. “Like ever since I started listening to them, I’ve managed to score a dozen numbers and I’ve got five dates lined up for this week.”

Diana blinked several times in disbelief. The brunette shook her head and sighed. “Ok. I’ll stop by your room before dinner and drop off my notebook. I need it back before class though.”

Her brother gave her a thumbs up before one of the girls from the drama club caught his eye. “Thanks, sis. See ya later, I’ve got some ladies who need some attention.” 

Diana sneered in mild disgust as her older brother started smooth talking other members of her gender. Spotting Jenni across the cafeteria Diana walked over to join her for lunch. In her gut she still felt that something was… wrong and like there was something that she was supposed to remember to do. Whatever it was it would have to wait for after classes.

……..

“Oh come on Martin!” Diana Lombard aggressively rapped on the ufo sticker decorated door to her brother’s room. In her other hand she held a thick notebook filled with a rainbow of annotative sticky notes. She stopped, took a deep breath and counted to ten before she kicked down the offending slab of wood. “Of course asks me to do something and he’s not here to fill in his part.” 

“Hey Di,” Tonio greeted as he approached his and her brother’s doors from the other end of the hall. The small nerd adjusted his thick-framed glasses. “Got something for Marty?”

The brunette exhaled slowly and deliberately. “He asked to borrow my notes and he isn’t even here to pick them up.” She huffed, “And like hell I'm leaving them outside the door where anyone could take them or worse! Step on my hard work!”

“You know Martin and I share a bathroom, you could go through and leave the notes on his bed.” Tonio offered helpfully as he opened his door. Tonio’s room wasn’t very different from her’s other than the bed moved under the window to open up more space for an extra bookshelf. The stuffed ant toy on the pillow looked new and was probably a gift from one of the boys many older sisters.

“Are you ok Tonio? You seem kind of stressed.” Diana asked now calm enough to notice the small blonde's apprehension as he opened the door leading into her brother’s room. A door that Martin seemed to trust Tonio enough to not bother locking.

“Yeah, there’s some freaky shit going on with Martin. Like blatantly unnatural, you’ll see, it’s like he’s been brainwashed or replaced by an imposter. But I’m not sticking my nose where it doesn’t belong, you and Java can do your X-Files thing.” Tonio answered with a shrug. Diana wasn’t surprised that Tonio knew that they worked for The Center; the bespectacled blond was a smart cookie and hung around them often enough to notice when they disappeared. She just thought it was a shame that the boy had no desire to get involved with, as frequently as it happened, fighting evil and saving the world. But she understood that not everyone was cut out for such a dangerous life, sometimes she had her own doubts.

She could see what Tonio was talking about, even smell a lemony piney scent that was NOT NORMAL. Not even their mom could have gotten her brother’s room so clean and clean for so long. The only thing that didn’t gleam in the little bit of light that got through the heavy curtains was Martin’s mirror, which was clouded over with what looked and felt like soap scum. 

Absently she put her notebook on his tucked in and wrinkle-free bed as she looked around. No mud on the floor, no scuff marks from shoes or wheels either. Comic books and movies arranged alphabetically and by genre… Martin hardly could use the Dewey decimal system in the library. She did a double take at her brother’s freakishly clean desk. There right next to a gleaming mini-cauldron that was a present from aunt Tamsin and aunt Mala on his eighth birthday was Martin’s U-Watch (the U-Watch that she remembered being on his wrist when she saw him earlier). Martin rarely cleaned his room and usually not to this extent, and he never cleaned his cauldron. According to her brother, dirty cauldrons stored up enough ‘magic’ and chemicals to turn into something called a hocus or a pocus or some other silly magicy word and Martin really wanted one. 

Diana snatched the U-Watch from the desk just as Martin’s voice came from outside of the room. _ “Shoot! _ ” She whispered and grabbed Tonio and dashed for the closet. Tonio, thank goodness, had the sense to keep quiet and go along with it. Just in time too as the room door swung open followed by Martin with a girl from the gymnastics team under each arm.

“...and that is how I joined the Psi Psi Psi sorority.” Martin said as he finished a story that was actually true. The girls under his arms laughed in a way that Diana thought was detached, from the slats on the closet door their eyes looked foggy. Something about the looks on the girls’ faces kinda reminded her of how that vampire hypnotized Martin in that last mission. A frown stretched across her face and Diana really hated jumping to the supernatural but… if her step-dad’s family really did have some genetic latent vampricy going on then it was possible that being temporarily turned into one could have caused those genes to become active. She’d have to talk to M.O.M. about it. Hopefully, it was something curable, just because they fought a lot didn't mean that she wouldn't miss her brother if the Center had to lock him in one of their cages or, heaven forbid, stake him.

Diana felt Tonio tense (how could she not, there’s only so much space even in a reorganized closet) at Martin glanced at the closet and she remembered how she’d ran a finger against the scum obscuring the surface and covered her mouth. As goofy and easily distracted and emotionally insensitive as her brother is, there’s a reason he’s one of M.O.M.’s top detectives. His amber eyes narrowed at the closet and he flashed a toothy grin that contained far more fangs that should be in a human mouth.  

Martin returned his attention to the definitely hypnotized girls to kiss them. Deeply, passionately, as he pulled away from the kisses Diana was pretty sure she saw her brother sucking in some kind of mist. Which was probably their souls. Her brother was seducing the hottest chicks in the school and sucking out their souls. Huh, well yeah, Martin as a vampire would totally do that. And now Diana was worried about her best friend Jenni. She knew that her brother had this weird and kind of creepy crush on her BF, and he’s proven in the past that he’d go after her if he went full monster.

Eventually, Martin leaves with the gymnastics girls, who are starting to look a little grey. Diana doesn’t know why he didn’t do anything to trap them in his closet, but she’s not going to look a gift horse in the mouth. She and Tonio sneak out of Martin’s room the same way they entered, taking his abandoned UWatch along with them and from there make their way down the hall to her place. Once Diana locked her bedroom door behind them, the two teens let go of the breath that they didn’t know they were holding. Tonio near collapsed into her desk chair and she onto her bed.

“That’s not good.” Tonio said stating the obvious. Di could see in his eyes that he was already putting together a plan to get out and stay away from this mess. She couldn’t blame him, a year or so ago and she woulda been doing the same thing.

“Yep.” The brunette sighed. Unfortunately fixing problems like this was her job and frankly, somebody had to do something before things got out of hand. The UWatch weighed heavy on her wrist. “I’ve got some calls to make. Will you be ok?”

Tonio’s narrow shoulders raised and lowered in a noncommittal gesture, “I managed with the weird were-slug thing.”

“Good luck Di.” Tonio said as he left to probably collect what he needed from his room and then wait out this vampire business somewhere in relative safety.

……………………..

Tonio sighed and made started back towards his room. He had no intention of getting dragged into paranormal weirdness even if Martin was his best friend. Diana and Martin got paid to deal with this kinda stuff, they were trained for it. More often than not they two of them and Java managed to come back from their adventures with barely a scratch so he had faith that Diana and Java would be able to fix Martin. He slowed after turning the third corner noticing that the lights were out in the hallway. Tonio pushed his glasses up and tried to suppress a shiver. Then he heard what was unmistakably his friend’s voice.

“Toniooo! Oh Toooniooo! There for art my Tonio. Now what prey-tell, were you doing in my room?” Whether it was the vaguely threatening pseudo Shakespeare or the glowing red eyes at the end of the hall that caused his thoughts to go in the nope direction, Tonio wasn’t sticking around to find out. He ran as fast as his little legs could carry him.

Unfortunately, Martin’s legs were longer.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, this story probably has 2 more chapters left. Thank's for all of the nice comments, really put me back in the mood to finish and post this chapter. Even tho it doesn't seem like it, I start the next chapter for all of my multi part fics the same day I post the previous chapter.


End file.
